Some Warrior Names For Those Who Need Them
by The Unwritten Cullen
Summary: Some people have amazing writing skills, but less than great names for the cats they write about. For those troubled souls, or for people who are just too lazy to think of names, I have some here.
1. Chapter 1

**Some people have amazing writing skills, but less than great names for the cats they write about. For those troubled souls, or for people who are just too lazy to think of names, I have some here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Plot and original character designs belong to the amazing Erin Hunter! We all love her!**

**Also, please note that if I used one of your names, I did it by accident, I never steal no matter how genius…**

**Flames used to barbeque Leafpool and Jaypaw!**

**Now onto the names and such!**

--

Warrior Names

Ashface

Goldentail

Lightningtail

Waterleaf

Smallclaw

Silentpool

Amberfur

Birdflight

Eagletalon

Bleedingflower

Dawnheart

Tigerface

Violetclaw

- Echofrost (A/N: Don't you just ADORE this one? )

Bleedingheart

Petalfeather

Littlefoot

Dapplefeather

Thorntooth

- Silverfeather (A/N: In honor of Silverstream and Feathertail…)

- Wolf-fang

Sparrow-wing

- Soaringleaf

- Snowrush

- Snowcrest

Bluecloud

Ravenears

- Woodcrest (A/N: Original, no?)

Nightpool

- Pinenose

Brighteyes

- Starpath (A/N: Medicine cat, there's no way s/he can become leader.)

Creamwhisker

--

- means that I would like you to give me credit at least once in the story that you use it in! Thankies!

A/N: That's all for now, if you loved my names or want me to make more, you know what to do! Click that little Review button! Cookies for who do…


	2. Chapter 2

Kat(me): I'm back with more warrior names

Kat(me): I'm back with more warrior names! Sorry I've been gone for ages, I've been busy with-

**Firestar: -pops out of nowhere- No, you haven't been busy! You've just been too lazy to put these names up! –gestures to two and a half pieces of notebook paper-**

**Kat: It's not my fault, I've been being a good cookie and working on the names, but I've been at my computer-less grandmother's house a lot! Firestar, shut it, the readers came here for names, not fighting! Now, before we do the disclaimer, I would like to give thanks to two lovely people: Puppyscruffy, here is your super chunky choco-choco chip cookie! And for an anonymous user, who used the name Chaotic Chaotix, you get your super duper peanut butter-dripping cookie! Now, disclaimer time! Hit it, Sandstorm!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Sandstorm: Hiya! The Unwritten Cullen doesn't own the plot and original character designs, because they belong to the lovely Erin Hunter!**

**-end disclaimer**

Warrior Names 2

Maplefang

Skyleaf

Amberlight

Leafstorm

Pebblestreak

Raincloud

Thunderstorm

(A/N: Very creative ones ahead)

Bearstrike

Flowerblossom

Lilyclaw

Lilystone

- Lilystalk

Bluescent

Blueroots

Bluestreak

- Weavingwhispers (A/N: My personal favorite for this chapter)

- Still-leaf

Treefall

Birchseed

Rapidheat

Rapidflare

Rapidflame

Rapidstrike

Mellowheart

Mellowsong

Tearstreak (A/N: Can cats cry…?)

Tearingstrike

- Creeksnap

Goldenshell

Roaringlion

Bearhook

Powderdreams

Snow(y)dreams

- Gleam(ing)snow

Swifteyes

- Sunblossom

Moonface

Weedwhispers

Brushfire

Brushstrike

Quickblow

**- Means please give credit at ****least**** one time in your story.**

**That's all for now, thanks for looking.**

**If you want me to continue, or want to give me opinions on how my names are, all you have to do is push that little review button! I continue when I get at least two (but I may continue if I only get one…) reviews. The prize this time is you get a cute and cuddly kitty!**

**-The Unwritten Cullen!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone who returned (which, judging by the reviews and such, is rather a few of you)

Hello everyone who returned! I am soooooo sorry for the lack of updates, I've had to do school reports, as I always wait until the last minute, and I've been running out of inspiration, so this'll probably be the last update in, like, forever. In fact, I doubt I'll ever update again… And if I do, it might not even be warrior names, it might be clan names, tribe names, tribe cat names, etc.

**I'd really like to thank the reviewers that reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it. Cats are rewarded to Sandstormy (an adorable snowy white she-cat with a black splotch on the tip of the tail), Chaotic Chaotix (a brown tom with black slapped on this way and that), Euregatto (a blue she-cat with spots of silver here and there(Hi Sam!)), and Kylyn (an orange she-cat with golden stripes)**

**Now, disclaimer time!!**

**Disclaimer: Original names, plots, and idea to make cats in clans and such, belongs to the almighty Erin Hunter!**

**Okay, name time!**

Warrior Names 3

Lightfoot

Creamsplotch

Twitchtail

- Maroonbind

Birdcall

Dogbark

- Softsnow

Hazelstrike

- Iceblow

Duskstripe

Fishstream

Fishtail

Melodysong

Dewspring

Dewecho

Dewspirit

Flower-rip

Blacknight

Blackcall

- Blackwing

- Springspirit

Limpleg

- Sagesong

- Crispleaf

Lilacbreeze

Lilacscent

Roughstone

- Silkstorm

Badgertail

- Junglestare

- Junglesong

Polareclipse

Polarsong

- Polarclaw

- Solarstream

- Solarsong

Clearwater

Canarysong

- Canarytongue

Lightstorm

- Rainstare

- Rainecho

Mintsong

Mintstare

- Silentsong

Grass-song

Starsight

- Falcontear

- Mooncall

Hotleaf

Hotshower

- Hotbreeze

Echoblossom

Shadowstrike

Shadowflame

- Shadowflare

Softlight

- Softecho

- Coldheat

Coldheart

Cold-dew

Morningdawn

- Morningwing

- Bluestare

Blueflare

Cloudstrike

**Means please give credit at ****least**** one time in your story.**

**Want to tell me what you think? Just press that button down there and review!**

**If you review than you are totally awesome and you'll get a prize if I ever update this again!**

**Thank you, readers; this is The Unwritten Cullen, signing out!**

**- The Unwritten Cullen! **


End file.
